


The Omega Crisis

by OverlordUsagi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordUsagi/pseuds/OverlordUsagi
Summary: Tsuki is supposed to be a rarity, an omega who never hits his heat. Trusting that, his parents have left him alone just in time for him to realize he is nothing more than a late bloomer- and there is nobody to help other than the childhood friend he's been in love with for years.





	1. The Omega Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> I debated over this title for ages, it's horrible xD But the story was fun to write! I want to expand on these characters and this universe later- it involves a lot of concepts that aren't even touched on. But smut for the sake of smut is all this ended up being, and I hope somebody else enjoys it, too ^-^

I had always thought I would be one of the lucky ones. When turning sixteen came and went without the... side effects. My dad cried his happiness, and my father couldn't have looked prouder. Of course not- an alpha and a beta, with a pathetic omega son, that would have ruined his reputation. They'd been praying since I was born with the mark that I would never hit my heat. It was possible, but extremely rare. Only one in every thousand omegas, and we were born so rarely that it was usually decades apart.

But I was supposed to be one of them. The lucky ones who didn't have to struggle with the lust of the alphas once a month. I'd been so relieved when it didn't happen- but a small part inside of me had been sad. Especially when Neo just patted my back with his usual, carefree grin, and congratulated me before moving on to his next little beta lover. That might have broken my heart a little.

But I convinced myself it didn't matter. Even in our final year together, I was the best friend. The lucky omega who had a perfectly normal life, a full scholarship planned out thanks to my skill with studies- because god forbid an omega want to play a sport- and the perfect best friend. Oh, the jealousy I got where Neo was concerned. Because how could an omega capture an alpha's loyalty like that.

It confounded the school- and often myself as well. Neo was the prince of the school, one of the strongest alphas seen in generations. Charming, athletic, and even smart, which was unheard of with alphas, the brutes ridden by their instincts. And his best friend was the omega who lived down the street. Of course the first assumption was that the reason my heat never hit me at school was that I had already been claimed.

When the rumor first started, I was forced to suffer through a complete physical check, looking for bite marks anywhere they could be hidden. The bastards even removed the collar which drastically lowered the pheromones I produced; mine had always been extremely potent, and I was nearly claimed by the beta who was doing the check. Thank god my father came in before anything could really happen, and I was sent home with a note for the school ensuring them I was still my own, and they were required to protect me as carefully as always.

So it was a mystery, then, why Neo was my friend. Why he put me above all others. But that made it easier to understand why I was in love with him. I'd admired him when we were younger- of course I had, I was an omega looking up to an alpha who could protect me. Once I passed the deadline of my heat, however, I began to realizing my feelings weren't instinct. I was, unfortunately, in love with him of my own accord. And that was absolutely heartbreaking.

Because Neo was an alpha. That meant it was technically his job to procreate. As much as possible. He was paid to do it when families were desperate for a boost to their genes. Unlike betas, they generally didn't take mates; my father was unique in that aspect, faithful to my dad. That fate would never come to Neo, who seemed to me to enjoy his job, so even if I were to coax him into my bed, that would be all.

That would break my heart.

And I had no idea why that all had crossed my mind while I was staring at the same paragraph of my textbook I had been on for the last two hours. There was something wrong with me. I'd been so easily distracted all day, like a bird finding shiny things to take back to the nest. I couldn't focus at all, even my studying was an easy passage on how exactly the collars worked to control the omegas' pheromones.

"Damn it," I muttered, pushing away from my desk. Of course I couldn't focus; it was hotter than hell in my room, to the point where I was starting to make my head spin. Grumbling under my breath, I forced myself up to my feet and padded across my room to open the window- only to freeze when I saw it was already open. And if that wasn't enough to alarm me, I could have been taken aback by the little snow flurries the wind was letting dance through my window. I should have been freezing to death.

I took a half step back from my window, my heart starting to race. No. I'd have to be an idiot not to know what that was supposed to mean. But they said... They had warned me since I was seven what it would feel like. This is supposed to be impossible! There was a deadline. An end mark, where I was supposed to be safe. One which was, apparently, wrong.

A sharp breath hissed in as I felt the beginnings of it and it nearly took me to my knees. The sudden, undeniable need to mate. A soft shiver ran through my body, my breath coming out on a heated pant- and it was followed by pain. The drugs released by my collar tripling to keep me from releasing enough pheremones to draw alphas two blocks away.

Damn it!

Why now, of all times? My parents were gone; my dad always went with when my father was taken overseas by his work. Since I hadn't hit my heat, they trusted me to be able to take care of myself, the self defense classes I had taken since I was little doing much to help that outlook. They couldn't have known. Nobody could have. But it was not safe for me to be alone.

I should have called my uncle, or one of the school officials. There were plans in place for situations like that. But I.... couldn't. Couldn't face the humiliation of my heat. The lust in my body growing in perfect proportion with the pain. God, how did omegas deal with that once a month? I couldn't begin to imagine, and it was becoming hard to think. If I didn't do something, I was going to end up attacked by anybody who happened to be near enough.

"Neo," I gasped his name, and it was a blessing. Of course. Surely Neo mated often enough that he would be able to control his instincts. I had to rely on that as I reached for my phone where it lay on my desk. I almost dropped it more than once, and I was trembling too badly to text him; I hit the number for his speed dial again.

I was on my knees by the first ring, curled over myself with my breaths starting to come in pants. God, but I wanted... I wanted- Neo. The revelation made me shake harder. Was it a bad idea to call him. Would my instincts cause trouble even if his didn't?

It was too late to change my mind. "Evening, Tsuki." His voice was always rich and warm even over the phone. When I didn't answer, alarm crept into his voice. "Hey! You okay over there? I thought you were staying in to study tonight. Did something happen?"

A laugh tumbled past my lips. The first reaction was always the expectation that I had been attacked. Oh, the poor omega, always in trouble. "N-Neo..." I panted out his name, and hated the way my voice sounded. Hot, needy.

"... Tsuki?" Neo sounded off, and I didn't blame him. He must have had enough experience to understand why I sounded like that.

Another laugh was cut off by a small moan, and I rocked forward, pulling in a sharp breath. "Neo... late. I- hit it. Please. I can't... I can't be alone. If someone. I don't want. Neo, I'm afraid." My voice was shaking with more than just the desire that coursed through my body; there was genuine fear. I didn't want to be claimed, pinned to somebody I didn't know.

"Hit it? Hit what? Oh my god," he breathed the words, and I knew he understood. "You hit your heat? But they all said that was impossible. Shit!"

I heard something break, making me jump- and the sharp movement did all sorts of pleasant things to my body that I didn't want at all. "Neo," I moaned his name without meaning to, and my hand dropped to rub at the bulge my erection had made in my thin sweatpants. It was wrong, but what else was I supposed to do? At least the agony the collar created was lessed by the pleasure as I stroked myself through the thin material.

"I'll be right there, I promise!" The line cut off before he was even finished with the last word, and the phone dropped out of my hands.

With his voice no longer in my ear, stirring my desire, I was able to feel the guilt. God, what had I been doing? Was I so weak to this heat that I would ruin my friendship? Hissing curses under my breath, I forced my hands away from my body. Making my way up to my bed, I curled myself around a pillow and gritted my teeth as I tried to suffer through the waves of pain and pleasure that shook my body.

My ears were sharp enough to hear it when Neo hit the door, the soft thump because he could never manage to stop quite quick enough. I'd given him the key to my house three years ago, when we were fifteen years old and my parents told me to choose somebody I trusted to help me if I hit my heat while they weren't there. His steps were heavy up the stairs, and I could have cried when he shoved my door open.

His crystal blue eyes were wide, his pale skin flushed and his deep amber hair mussed from running to my aid. I had to look away when the sight of him sent a new, intense wave of lust through me. Damn this! How weak can I be?

"Tsuki! What- what am I supposed to do? You- you never told me. I know they made a plan. Let me help."

I jerked away from his touch, because it set my body alight. I felt the hurt radiate from him, but what else was I supposed to do? Have my way with him to satisfy the burn of my body? Not likely. So I gritted my teeth until I could find my voice. "The- collar. Has to come off. But my pheromones... will be even stronger. You have to. Lock me in the basement. There are... muters in the walls. I'll be safe. Down there."

"I'll come with you!"

"No." I snarled the word, a hint of the wolf in my voice. "Do you have any idea- how this feels? If you come with. I can't promise. You'll be safe. I don't want. To ruin what we have."

Neo's head tilted to the side a little, and I couldn't quite gauge what was in his eyes. "Are you saying you'd jump me?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm coming with."

"Neo!"

"What? Do you think it scares me? I know what sex is, Tsuki. I know you can't help it right now! And I'm not damn well leaving you to suffer this alone. Wait- why are you crying?"

I swore heavily, pressing my face harder against the pillow. This damn heat was an emotional ride, and I hated every second of it. "Y-you... stupid bastard. You- you may not think anything of it. But I would. Do you know. How long. I've been in love with you?"

"Tsuki?"

"Damn it! I didn't. Want you to find out. But now- you know. So please. Just. Lock me in the basement. I told you. I don't want. To lose my friend."

"You- you are so incredibly blind."

I made a surprised sound, not just to his words- but to the fact that I was suddenly on my back, an angry alpha straddling my hips. "N-Neo?"

"You have no idea! The reason why I sleep with so many people. The struggle I've been through! And all because I didn't want to attack you, scare you off. I wanted to slowly get you to fall in love with me. But you! How long? How long have you been hiding from me that I have exactly what I want?"

My eyes were wide, my breath hitching as I stared up at him. My body was reacting to his presence, the press of his body against mine. "T-two years."

"Fuck." Neo leaned forward, his hands on either side of my head and his eyes seeming to glow in the darkness of my room. "You idiot. I've been waiting for you. And this- this is what it took. God damn it I'm so pissed off at you right now, Tsuki."

"S-sorry." I felt the tears, hot as they tracked down my face.

Regret immediately replaced the anger in Neo's eyes, and I flinched slightly when his hand touched my face. He wiped the tears away, but his touch didn't stop there. His fingers traced the lines of my face, following along my jaw, before his thumb swept slowly across my lips. More than once, until he put pressure there, and my lips blossomed open so that I could nip at his finger. I blamed the heat- I had to.

Until I saw his eyes growing darker, his lips parted to allow for quick breaths. It wasn't just me. Neo was staring at my mouth, and I could see the conflict in his eyes. So I nipped at his finger again, and raised my hands to my neck. It took a bit of fumbling, but I managed to find the catch of my collar and release it. The pretty black leather fell off in my hands, and the difference was immediate.

We shuddered together, the end of the pain making the heat racing through me that much harder to resist, and the sudden release of my pheromones getting to Neo. He was panting hard as he put more of his weight on me, his face a breath away from mine. My heart was pounding so hard it hurt, and my hips moved before I could stop myself. I wasn't surprised by the small, needy moan it drew from me. It was Neo's low, hungry growl that surprised me and had something twisting sharply inside me.

"Tsuki," he groaned my name, and I was writhing at the way it made me feel. "I- I want to take you. Mark you. Make you mine. Will you hate me?"

My breath caught, and I stared up at him. He wanted to mark me? The shock momentarily distracted me from the heat. If he marked me- even an alpha had no choice but to abandon all other partners if he marked another. Especially an omega. It was a binding contract to put a mark on my neck. I would be his- but he would also be mine. Only mine. My lover, my protector, my mate. And damn did that sound good.

"No," I breathed, and absurdly, felt him start to draw away. He must have thought I was denying him. That was the only explanation for why I was able to get the upper hand on him, turning us over in my stupidly big bed so that I was the one straddling him. Neo watched, his eyes wide with shock, and I stripped my shirt over my head and tossed it aside.

My heat addled brain made embarrassment blissfully impossible. There was no modesty, no rationality other than that I needed him. Touching me, grinding against me, inside me. I moaned though I was doing nothing other than pinning him down. Neo's breath caught; I could feel it. And I saw how he was unable to tear his gaze away from me. So I took his wrists in my hands, and guided him to that his hands were against the taut muscle of my abdomen.

"Touch me," I breathed- and he did.

God, if I had ever had a second thought that Neo slept around, his skill would have put an end to it. My heat must have only made the electric feel of his hands against my skin better, because I was going insane. If it would be that way every time- if there was an every time, and I really hoped there would. That thought quickly dissipated as I gave another hungry moan as his thumb ran over my nipple; he gave a sort of wicked smile before he played with me, pinching and pulling gently until my back was arched and my voice was pitching shamefully high.

The room spun, and I was under him again before I could really register what had happened. I didn't have a chance to think about it. When Neo's lips met mine, I melted. A gooey mess of flaming desire as his teeth pulled at my lower lip, coaxing me into opening my mouth so he could make it his. It was my first kiss, and damned if it wasn't worth it. Between his mouth over mine and his fingers tracing every line of my chest, I was about to lose my mind.

That was the reason why I all but screamed when his hand dipped below the band of my sweatpants and his fingers softly brushed along my erection. My back arched, and my fingers curled into claws against his back where they had settled. Neo chuckled, low and dark, and it sent a pleasant shudder through me. Those animal instincts I usually hated were loving this as much as I was. My hips thrust into his touch, and he let me move with the stroking of his hand. My voice welling in my throat, rising in pitch and volume with each time he ground his thumb into the tip of my erection before stroking down its length.

A pathetic, mewling moan slipped from my mouth when his hand pulled away. Neo gave me a teasing smile before he pulled his shirt off over his head- and that was a sight to see. He was thick with muscle in all the right places, those delicious curves of his body that I'd always secretly drooled over right in front of me. It seemed too good to be true.

"Neo," I whined his name when he pulled away. His laughter, dark and thrilling, kept me from doing anything to stop him. I was glad I hadn't when he stripped himself of the rest of his clothing. Sure, we had taken gym classes together. But seeing him naked was completely different when my blood was burning in my veins. My eyes raked over him slowly, and it took me a moment to realize he was deliberately posing for my benefit, a move that was very much appreciated.

It was no wonder most of the school want to sleep with him.

Worry and doubt flickered along the edges of the all consuming lust, and Neo must have seen it in my eyes. He slipped back into bed with me, his hands settling on my waist as he moved us so I was in his lap. Neo's fingers were gentle under my chin as he tipped my head back, and something was different as his lips skimmed along my neck. He must have felt my pulse spike; his lips quirked into a smile against my neck before he moved lower, kissing and nibbling along my collarbone.

It took my heat fuzzed brain too long to realize why I was reacting so strongly to his lips against my neck. My instincts were screaming, in pleasure and anticipation. Waiting for the mark which would claim me. Chain me to him and ensure we would be bound for the rest of our lives. I shuddered hard as his lips skipped over the hollow of my neck where a mark would be placed, and that mewling moan slipped out of my mouth again.

"Wait," Neo murmured softly. I wanted to tell him no, but it was hard to focus as he was helping me slip out of my sweatpants. He knew as well as I did that I never wore anything beneath them. So I was naked against him in seconds, and the heat of his body was making me delirious.

I jumped when his hand slid down my back so his fingers pressed against my entrance. Soft and teasing until I was moaning again, letting him take the weight of my body as I melted against him. I moaned his name, and felt him miss a breath, his fingers stilling.

"Damn," he hissed, nipping hard at my ear and pulling a sharp cry of pleasure from my lips. "And I'd thought to go slow. Fucking... you have lube, right?"

My face was colored from more than just the heat. I'd forgotten- he'd caught me in the midst of pleasuring myself once, and the question was empty because we both knew I did, in the top drawer of my nightstand. He was already reaching for it before I answered. I couldn't help squirming in his lap just to feel the friction, and to see his hands shaking as he tried to concentrate on what he was doing. His fingers were slick as they pressed against my entrance once more, and I arched my back to make it easier for him.

My moan must have been loud in his ear as I dropped my head forward against his shoulder, but damn it, that felt amazing. The heat was building, and my motions against him were nothing but instincts as he stretched me and I rode his fingers, my hips rolling against his. Neo gave a low groan when I reached between us, my hands just barely big enough to stroke our erections together. He was shaking as hard as I was, our hot breaths mixing in the air between us.

And then he hit one of the soft spots inside me, nearly tipping me over the edge. A high whine crept from my throat, and I grabbed his wrist to stop him. I didn't want to cum from his fingers. Not when every cell of my body was begging to feel him inside me, filling my body, claiming me.

He must have seen it in my eyes; he shifted me in his lap, helping to position me to easily take him in. Dribbling more lube into his hand and rubbing it along his hard length to make it as gentle on me as possible. He couldn't have know it was useless, that I'd been toying with myself while moaning his name since I'd realized I was in love with him. It was a sweet gesture no less.

One forgotten when he pulled me down in his lap, and I took him in one motion. We both froze, sounds of pleasure echoing in my room. There was a moment where something changed, where the heat didn't matter. All I felt was him. I'd never been warned about a feeling like that, a moment where nothing existed other than Neo. Forget the needs of my body; everything felt right with him simply there. The soft sound, surprised and pleased, escaped me before I could stop it.

"Tsuki," Neo breathed my name, and I could hear the same thing I felt in his voice. "This is..."

I turned my gaze up to meet his, and was swept away by the look in his eyes. I'd seen him flirt and bat his eyes and give people the 'come get me' look full of heat. None of it compared to that. The look which made it clear he could see nothing but me. "Neo," I purred his name, and took it upon myself to move since he wasn't going to.

"Tsuki! W-wait... no, I..." His faint protests quickly died, his hands tight around my waist as I worked myself in his lap. The sweet feeling disappeared behind the haze of lust and pleasure as my body began to burn again. Quickly rising past levels I had never thought even existed, until I was quivering in his arms, the rhythm of my thrust jerky and uneven.

Neo was moaning my name, and I knew he was as close as I was. Shifting lower in the bed, his knees up slightly to give him leverage, he began to meet my thrusts- and I nearly lost my mind. Back arched and my hands against his chest because I was afraid I would lost myself completely. Neo's gaze never moved from my face, even when I felt him tighten beneath me.

I gasped when he suddenly pulled me down to him, his fingers threaded through my hair. The shift made us both shudder; I knew he felt it stronger than I did, because his whole body tensed, and he spilled warmth into my body with a soft groan. For some reason, it made pleasure flare through me, sharp and so intense I almost climaxed from the simple feeling of it. I barely managed to control myself with that, but I didn't stand a chance when he drove his teeth into my neck.

God, the feeling of that. If I had known a pleasure that intense existed, I would have attacked Neo months ago. I couldn't breathe, my eyes shut tightly as my body shook with the release of my orgasm. Neo's hand wrapped around my hard length, working me through my climax, drawing out every last drop until I was whining, pleading with him to stop.

There was no strength left in my body when he finally let up; if he hadn't helped me, I would have simply collapsed to the bed. He laid me down gently, pillowing my head against my chest. Neither of us could speak as we calmed from the high, his hand rubbing gently up and down my side. I knew the warmth at my neck was blood, but couldn't bring myself to care about it dirtying the sheets- we'd already done that.

When my head finally began to work properly, I gave a soft sigh and looked up at him. That content look on his face; was that what an alpha looked like when they were happy? It was absolutely breathtaking, and made me want to do that all over again. I would have tried if I wasn't certain it would kill me. All I could do was press a soft kiss against his shoulder.

He sighed my name, soft and sweet, and I was overwhelmed by the warmth in my chest. Not the burning heat that had me panting after him. I'd felt this warmth before, recognized it as love, but it had never been quite so intense. Everything seemed stronger now. Nobody had warned me about that either, and I had the time to be confused now that I wasn't begging for release.

"Neo..." I hummed his name when I realized I'd all too effectively silenced him before. "What were you trying to say earlier?"

His heart skipped a beat; I could feel it. "Nothing, Tsuki. We'll worry about that later. Right now, all I want is to feel you here with me."

That silver-tongued bastard. How was I supposed to deny him? My instincts purred inside me as I obligingly settled myself comfortably against him. "Alright. But you're telling me tomorrow."

Neo hummed a sweet sound as agreement, and I lost any urge to give him hell for keeping things from me. "Did I mention I love you?"

My heart clenched in my chest, and I pressed my face against his chest to hide the warmth that welled in my eyes. "Idiot. You could have told me that years ago and saved us so much trouble."

Neo chuckled, and his laughter was just as sweet now as it had been while I was driven crazy by lust. "I fucking wish. You're very good at hiding things."

I didn't know whether I should be proud of that. So I closed my eyes and focused on his slow, even breathing. Matching my pace to his so that we were one, as completely as we could be. Something inside me was purring, satisfied, blissful. And it spread until I wanted nothing more than to keep him in my bed forever.

Everything else could wait. For now, Neo was in my bed, his heart beating in time with mine. And that was all that mattered.


	2. Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've expanded the original one-shot into a whole novel- it's in progress, but I'm super excited. Here's the first chapter, lordy these boys are the cutest thing since... ever.

There's something about the smell of the forest at midnight which can drive a wolf crazy. It stirs their souls, their hunting instincts, and has them lusting for blood. It is the same even for those who spend their days walking on two legs. The nights surrounding the full moon are the worst of them; forced to take their furred forms, werewolves spend the nights drunk on the moon's power.

But I was never one of them. An accident of birth, my class was both a blessing and a curse. It meant I wasn't forced to change as most of my packmates were. It also meant I wasn't hit by the moon's fever. There was no real reason for me to be in the forest with the rest of my pack, but I came nonetheless, because I found them beautiful.

One wolf in particular always drew my attention. The gorgeous red wolf was bigger than the others, who often trailed along behind him like fumbling pups even on two legs. His red fur was rich in color, and his eyes were so pale a blue that they neared white and seemed to glow in the forest's dim light. Muscle rolled smoothly under his silky pelt as he stalked through the trees. Stalking, yes, not creeping as the others did- this wolf was too proud, too confident, to slink though the shadows like a common curr.

The red wolf approached me, and I felt the familiar rush of awe which was natural in the face of an alpha. As he came closer, however, that awe was tempered by warm affection. I held still as the red wolf moved past, taking the time to rub the length of his body along mine to mark me with his scent. I nipped at his tail as he left me; his coughing bark let me know I had amused him.

I was free to move once he had passed on, but I never lost his presence. That particular wolf shadowed my movements; always within reach, even if I couldn't see him through the trees. If it were any other wolf, I would have felt threatened knowing the alpha was hunting his prey. Not this wolf. I knew he would never consider me as prey. He only sought to protect me, and I appreciated it.

Without him, I would have missed the moon's dance. I wouldn't dare to reach for the freedom of my furry form in his absence; the shift wouldn't have the chance to take hold before the intense boost to my pheromones attracted a lusty wolf. Thanks to the protection of my red wolf, I was able to shift whenever I wished.

Thanks to Neo, I was untouched. Unclaimed, and free to run with the pack.

Yet even with his protection, I wasn't fully accepted by the pack. A fact I was reminded of when I thought to stretch my muscles and hunt. I was better at it than most wolves- better than any in my pack, at least. I had only searched a few moments when a soft rustle from the bushes to my left had me tense and focused. Ears perked up, breath shallow and silent, I gave a testing sniff and tasted rabbit.

My empty stomach announced its presence in that moment; though it mortified me when I walked on two legs, it only sharpened my senses and encouraged my hunt when I prowled as a wolf. I sank back on my haunches, slightly awkward as I coiled and prepared to launch. It wasn't often that I was allowed to hunt, and that was going to make the rabbit so much sweeter.

I was a moment away from launching myself forward when I hear the deep growl. It froze me solid, and the grey streak blew past me to disappear into the bushes where my prey hid. My moment of shock was quickly replaced by outrage when I saw the grey wolf emerge from the foliage with my intended prey dangling limp from her jaws. The grey wolf dropped herself down in front of me to tear into the rabbit; it was a blatant insult, one I could do nothing about thanks to the color of my fur and the nature of my pheromones.

My red wolf, on the other hand, had no such restrictions.

I danced back a few paces the moment I heard the red wolf's snarl. I knew it as well as my own, and I knew the violence which would follow. The red wolf shot past me, a high-pitched yelp sounding from the grey wolf who had been too focused on her taunting to notice the red wolf's presence. I sat down, feeling the gaze of the rest of my pack watching the spectacle along with me. It was such a common occurrence, my red wolf punishing those who dared to mock me, that I never understood their interest.

How many times did Neo have to beat a wolf bloody before this stopped being fun for them?

Only the moon knew the answer, and she never seemed willing to part with it. She just shed rays on us, watching with her usual serene grace as Neo pinned the grey wolf by her neck after a struggle filled with flying blood and fur- all hers. She scrabbled at the ground desperately, but nothing could free her from the red wolf's grip.

The grey wolf let out a high-pitched yelp when Neo locked his jaws around her neck. If he'd truly meant to harm her, he would have been able to crush her throat in the moment and it would have been the end of that irritating grey wolf. He simply held her in place until she stopped struggling instead. It was a show of dominance, and with his powerful jaws putting pressure on the grey wolf's neck, it was only a matter of time before she gave up. Laying still but for the heaving pants which shook her body, the grey wolf surrendered herself to Neo.

A low, rumbling growl left his throat, and he shook his head- a mild motion, with none of the violence one would see if a wolf were shaking its prey with an aim for killing it, it was more reproach than anything. He released her after that and took a few steps back to sit himself right next to me. Neo was much larger, nearly twice my size; I small for a wolf, and he the ridiculous size of a child of the stars, and it made me look like a pup next to him. Especially when his tail curled around my haunches protectively.

The grey wolf got to her feet, stumbling slightly as she recovered from the disorientation that came after having your oxygen supply cut of. Blood marred her mottled grey fur in several places, and she favored her front left paw- but she was still alive, and I could not say as much for the last wolf who had spurned me on a moon night. The fever hit Neo more strongly than most; I could hardly blame him for losing his temper on the man who had nearly assaulted me.

The grey wolf drew my attention back to the present when she snarled softly at me. Neo responded with a deep growl, and she bowed herself down at his feet, baring her neck to him. The red wolf turned his nose up, and I felt more than heard the disapproval from the rest of the pack; Neo had just shown that she was so far beneath him she wasn't worth the trouble of dominating, and that particular grey wolf had the the kind of status which made that the highest insult possible. The fact that Neo did it for me only made it more so.

Unlike him, there wasn't much more I could do to disgrace myself. Any other wolf would have been ostracized for slamming themselves into Neo as I did. My weight wasn't much compared to his, but it was enough to catch his attention, especially after I nipped at his shoulder.

Neo tipped his head to look at me, blue-white eyes alight with curiosity. _"Problem?"_

I was overcome with smug pleasure for a moment; wolves had to know each other intimately to converse in such a way, and most were only able to do so with family members. Neo had told me on several occasions that I was the only one he could silently speak with. There wasn't any way I could know that without feeling a little prideful. _"You're making them angry, jackass. You know who she is. Her father will make my life hell."_

 _"He can try."_ There was a deep darkness under those words, which I had heard countless times. Neo was my protector, and I trusted him.

But there were times when even he couldn't get in the way, and this was one of them. The grey wolf he was insulting was the daughter of the pack's leading alpha. Its only alpha, at the moment. Even though he was a simple alpha, he had iron control over the pack, and it gave his daughter power- even more so than she would have in her own right as an omega. Neo may have been a child of the stars, but he wasn't old enough to have any say in the pack.

In just another year, however, I had a feeling things would dramatically change. As soon as Neo graduated college, the pack was his, and he wouldn't put up with the shit they pulled.

Until then, my life would be much easier if Neo remembered they had every right to make me miserable. It wouldn't be a change from the first twenty-two years of my life. I just didn't want it getting any worse. _"Please, Neo."_

 _"Fine."_ He paired the word with a huff. Planting a paw on the grey wolf's shoulder, he shifted away from me to put his mouth around her neck. Jaws loose, he had no intention of hurting her. The show of dominance was simply that- a show, and one which seemed to appease our packmates and allowed them to dissolve from where they had crowded around us.

The grey wolf was on her feet as soon as Neo let her go, giving me a haughty look before she disappeared after the others. I watched her go with exasperated defeat before I looked to Neo again. _"Thanks for standing up for me, jerk."_

"Pleasure, as always. It warms my heart to see you so grateful." Neo nipped at my ear, matching his teasing tone with his playful action.

I jumped back, falling into a playful crouch reminiscent of a puppy's: front paws pushed forward, rear in the air. Neo watched me with his eyes lit by amusement. He didn't make a move even when I lunged for him, allowing me to tackle him and send us into a tumble over the forest floor.

There were disapproving eyes on us once more, but I cared far less when I was so caught up in our play fighting. We didn't often allow ourselves to stoop so low as to roll around in the dirt together. I couldn't remember a time we'd done it since we graduated high school. It was a bittersweet memory, a reminder that we would drift apart eventually. A memory I immediately forced to the back of my mind as I let out a playful growl from where I had ended with my back on the ground, Neo crouched over me.

He should have known better when I played submissive; of the many things I was around him, obedient never came into the picture. His nose was a breath away from my neck when I used my smaller form to my advantage, getting my rear legs up beneath him and kicking hard. Neo coughed a sound of pain as my paws shoved against his soft underbelly, and danced away from me before I could do it again.

I was on my feet the moment he let me free. Giving him a taunting snarl before I turned tail and ran for it. Neo's excited, pleased howl rang through the air behind me, making a shiver of anticipation crawl through me. When he caught me, I was in a world of trouble- assuming, of course, he could catch up to me before dawn came and we all had to reclaim our human forms. And considering he'd never caught me in all of our years together?

I wouldn't be seeing him again until school the next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole book is available in Tapas!  
> https://tapas.io/episode/751886
> 
> Please, please, please turn your adblocker off when reading there, whether it's my work or others- we don't get ad revenue if you don't get ads!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm offering custom oneshots for a short while to raise money for a puppy, just donate here- http://www.shareagift.com/Pages/18735 - and contact me on my wattpad profile (YaoiParadise) or deviantart (DreamsAlwaysLie)


End file.
